Déclarations
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Recueil d'OS de ce qu'aurait pu être les différentes déclarations d'amour de James Potter à Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou

Voici un tout petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça alors que j'avais envie d'écrire et que je n'avais pas mes autres textes avec moi^^

Bien sûr tout est à JK Rowling !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Elle souffla, il était encore venu la déranger dans ses devoirs avec son éternel « Lily, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? ». Afin d'être débarrassée de lui au plus vite, elle le tira hors de la bibliothèque, croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir.

-Je t'écoute Potter, mais fais vite, je un devoir de Métamorphose à finir.

Il paraissait surpris. D'habitude, elle le laissait parler et elle s'énervait après.

-Heu... Je… Enfin je…

-Potter, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, tu peux retourner t'amuser avec Black et me laisser faire mes devoirs.

-Non Lily attend ! Cria-t-il alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

-Écoute-moi s'il te plait. Je sais que je ne suis pas un homme parfait, je sais que tu me trouve stupide et arrogant, mais j'ai changé. Je t'en supplie Lily laisse moi une chance. Laisse-moi te montrer que je suis quelqu'un de bien. J'ai conscience de mes défauts et je sais que j'en ai beaucoup. Mais Lily, je t'aime depuis la première année. Je n'ai jamais regardé d'autres filles que toi. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Je n'abandonnerai jamais. Si tu me repousses aujourd'hui encore, je retenterai ma chance demain ou dans quelques jours. Et si tu ne veux jamais de moi et bien je resterai seul ma vie entière.

Tu es belle, gentille, généreuse, intelligente, drôle. Je t'aime Lily, j'ai besoin de toi pour exister. Je n'ai jamais fais un tel étalage de mes sentiments devant quelqu'un d'autre. Alors Lily je te le demande encore une fois mais avec pus de sincérité. J'espère que tu verras enfin ce que je ressens pour toi et que tu finiras par me croire.

Je t'aime Lily Evans, est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Il était nerveux, mais qui ne le serait pas après une telle déclaration ?

Jamais personne n'avait dit quelque chose d'aussi beau à Lily. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre comme maintenant. La déclaration de James l'avait ému.

Et, c'est les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Laissez une review (même toute petite c'est bien quand même)^^

Ju'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Me voilà de retour ici ! J'ai décidé d'écrire un recueil d'OS sur James et Lily mais uniquement sur les déclarations de James. J'ai donc décidé de les publier à la suite de "La déclaration".

Je rappelle que tout est à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

James soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi mettre. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il allait faire sa déclaration à Lily, bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, mais aujourd'hui ce serait différent ! Aujourd'hui ce serait différent parce qu'il y mettrait tout son cœur et toute son âme. Aujourd'hui il voulait que Lily Evans comprenne enfin qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et ce depuis des années. Il le savait, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.

Il y a peu, ils étaient devenus amis. James était devenu plus mature et Lily avait fini par l'apprécier. La veille alors qu'ils se laissaient pour aller dormir, James s'était fait bousculer et il n'avait pu se rattraper qu'au dernier moment contre le mur derrière Lily. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés vraiment proche. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Quand il s'était éloigné, il avait vu qu'elle était troublée, elle semblait déçue qu'il se soit si vite reculé, mais elle s'était vite repris alors James s'était excusé avant de monter dans son dortoir. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, il ne pensait qu'au trouble et à la déception qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. Il s'était mis à penser que peut être elle l'apprécier plus que comme un simple ami. Il avait donc décidé de lui déclarer sa flamme le lendemain.

Finalement, il opta pour un jean sombre et une chemise blanche. Il essaya de se coiffer mais c'était peine perdue. Ses cheveux noirs avaient toujours été, étaient et seraient toujours indomptables…

Il était stressé mais il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et descendit de son dortoir pour retrouver Lily.

Arrivé dans la Salle Commune il la repéra avec sa meilleure amie, Lucile ? Lucie ? Enfin quelque chose comme ça, James ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, en effet à ses yeux toutes les filles étaient effacées par la belle Lily Evans.

Quand il fut derrière elle, il se racla la gorge. Elle se retourna et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

-Bonjour James.

-Bonjour Lily. Je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Ils sortirent dans le couloir désert.

Ils étaient encore une fois très proches. Lily souriait. James passa la main dans ses cheveux en cherchant ses mots, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Lily, je…

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps car elle s'était déjà mise sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. James soupira de contentement, ce qui la fit sourire, et il s'empressa de répondre à son baiser. Finalement, pas besoin de mots, les geste suffisaient pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! C'est vraiment guimauve mais j'aime ça alors...

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Dites moi si le thème du recueil vous intéresse pour savoir si je continue à écrire des OS.

Une petite review ?

Bisous^^

Ju'


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Voilà un nouvel OS de 100 mots tout pile !

Je rappelle que tout est à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture^^

**Loulou : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi !^^**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle ce matin là, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily Evans. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. Dès qu'elle leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent une inscription qui flottait en plein milieu de la salle. En lettres dorées et argentées était écrit : _Je t'aime Lily. _Avec un gros cœur rose. Elle souffla, un peu énervée mais tout de même touchée par cette attention. Elle regarda James Potter et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite avant d'effacer l'inscription et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de ses amis en lui souriant gentiment.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Une petite review ?

Ju'


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Voilà, un nouvel OS à ce recueil ! Je rappelle que tout est à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Lily Evans s'installa dans la classe du professeur Binns et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver ses parchemins afin pouvoir prendre la suite du cours. Mais à la place, elle trouva une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître l'écriture. Elle leva la tête et chercha le regard de James Potter mais il avait l'air totalement absorbé par sa discussion avec Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Elle se plongea donc dans la lecture de la lettre.

_Lily,_

_Il y a des trois petits que je n'arrive jamais à dire lorsque tu es en face de moi. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire mais tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens, et dès que tu es là, je me ridiculise. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, c'est juste que ces mots ne sortent pas quand je veux les prononcer. Mais même si je ne les dis pas, ces trois mots, je les pense vraiment. Et ce depuis des années. Je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être t'écrire ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est beaucoup plus facile, avec une plume de l'encre et un morceau de parchemin, les mots viennent sans difficulté. Sans difficulté, parce que je suis dans mon lit loin de tes beaux yeux verts. J'aimerais tellement ne pas être là quand tu vas lire cette lettre, mais pourtant je le serais… Je ne voulais pas te l'envoyer avec le courrier du matin, trop de gens aurait voulu la lire et je ne l'aurais pas supporté… Mais vu que tu es la seule à la lire alors aujourd'hui je peux enfin te dire que… Je t'aime Lily Evans. Quoi que tu en penses, je ne peux rien y faire, je t'aime à la folie depuis déjà tant d'années… Tu peux me rejeter encore une fois, mais cela n'effacera pas l'amour que je te porte. Je suis sincère, je ne l'ai jamais autant été avec n'importe qui. _

_Je t'aime._

_Je suis et je serai toujours tout à toi,_

_James Potter._

Elle releva la tête et cette fois ci, elle croisa son regard chocolat. Elle rougit, gênée, alors il lui sourit gentiment. Elle rangea la lettre et se mit à écouter ce que le professeur Binns disait. Après le cours, il le fallait, il aurait une discussion tous les deux.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Le prochain OS devrait arriver sous peu puisque j'ai tout l'histoire dans ma tête :)

Laisser une petite review !

Ju'


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un nouvelle OS !

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

-Lily attend !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'elle.

-Lily je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

-Mais tu l'as dit.

-Pardonne moi Lily, tu sais que je ne le pense pas, sinon je ne serais pas la en train de te supplier pour que tu me reparles…

-James… J'en ai assez de tes réactions stupides…

-Je sais Lily mais je… Pardon ! Oh ma Lily, si tu savais comme je t'aime !

-Je le sais James, répondit-elle doucement.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Accorde-moi une seconde chance, juste une… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu fais une telle bêtise tu n'aura pas de troisième chance.

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une review^^

Bisous Ju'


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, voici un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je rappelle bien sûr que tout est à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Comme à chaque voyage en train, l'ambiance était on ne peut plus agréable. Les élèves discutaient, riaient, s'amusaient, mangeaient. Mais dans un compartiment, elle était morose.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, James déprimait. Il venait de quitter Poudlard pour la dernière fois Jamais plus il ne partagerait son dortoir avec les Maraudeurs, il ne passerait plus son temps à embêter Rogue avec Sirius. Mais ce qui le déprimait le plus, c'est qu'il ne verrait plus sa Lily. Il avait passé sept ans à essayer de la séduire et toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées sur des échecs. Maintenant, il en était sûr, Lily était la femme de sa vie, jamais il n'aimerait plus quelqu'un qu'elle.

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule.

-On est à King's Cross, James. Il faut y aller.

Les quatre garçons prirent leur valise et descendirent du train. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le quai, Peter parti vers ses parents qui l'attendaient.

-Bon et bien je vais essayer de trouver ma mère, on se voit dans l'été ! dit Remus aux deux autres en les laissant.

-Oui, bon début de vacances, répondirent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

Les deux garçons se mirent donc à chercher les parents de James, puisque depuis plusieurs années déjà, Sirius passait toutes ses vacances chez les Potter.

Soudain, James tourna la tête et dans son regard, la déception laissa place à la détermination.

-Attend moi là, je reviens !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il parti en courant dans la direction opposée. Elle allait quitter la gare alors il accéléra.

-LILY !

Même s'il était encore assez loin, il la vit soupirer. Mais ça, il avait l'habitude…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Madame Evans, Monsieur Evans. Lily, je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

-Potter…

-Pas longtemps ! S'il te plait.

Elle hocha la tête, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne.

-Lily, cela fait sept ans que je fais tout mon possible pour retenir ton attention. Je ne peux tout de même pas me résoudre à partir sans te le demander une dernière fois, Lily, est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Elle souriait.

-Tu es têtu tu sais ?

-Je pense qu'une jolie rousse aux magnifiques yeux verts a déjà dû me le dire au moins une bonne centaine de fois.

Elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Ah bon ? Et qui donc cette jeune fille ?

-Hum, quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Elle a de la chance !

-Vraiment, tu penses qu'elle a de la chance ?

-Oh oui !

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ?

-Et bien, elle a de la chance qu'un garçon aussi mignon, aussi drôle, aussi attentionné, aussi gentil et aussi beau soit amoureux d'elle.

Cette fois c'était trop, il ne trouva pas la force de sortir une nouvelle ânerie et de résister d'avantage. Alors il prit son visage dans se mains, la regarda dans les yeux un moment, puis délicatement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement, elle passa doucement sa langue sur lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui souffla un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille, auquel elle répondit par un « Moi aussi je t'aime James » avant de l'embrasser de nouveaux.

* * *

Voili voulou !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je constate que sur ce recueil, j'ai plus de 860 vues, mais des reviews d'une seule personne... Encore merci à elle d'ailleurs ! Je vous encourage vraiment à laisser de reviews ! Merci d'avance !


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà un nouvel OS !

Je remercie indofabalice qui l'a corrigé !

Je rappelle que tout appartient à JK Rowling :)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

-Evans, sors avec moi !

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire.

-Heu… Je suis irrésistiblement beau, le plus gentil des hommes que tu connaisses, j'ai un charme fou, j'ai une aura apaisante, je suis très intelligent, je suis un magnifique joueur de Quidditch, toutes les filles de cette école rêvent de sortir avec moi, j'ai des amis que tout le monde voudrait avoir, je s…

-Modeste !

-Oui. Et aussi j'oubliais, je t'aime bien sûr !

-Potter, quand est ce que ça va rentrer ta tête de binoclar, stupide et arrogant : JE NE SORTIRAI JAMAIS AVEC TOI !

-Mais Lily…

-Pour toi c'est Evans, Potter.

-Evans…

- Potter, lâche-moi à la fin !

-Non.

Le bruit de la claque résonna dans tout le couloir et Lily parti laissant comme d'habitude James déçu mais déterminé à retenter sa chance.

* * *

Voilà, cela mérite t-il une petite review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà huitième petit OS de ce recueil !

Tout appartient à JK Rowling !

Merci à indofabalice qui a corrigé cet OS :)

Bonne lecture^^

RàR :

muchou : je suis contente que mes petites déclarations te plaisent, j'espère que celle-ci te plaira aussi ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review^^

* * *

Lily Evans était en septième année, et aujourd'hui était le jour de l'année qu'elle détestait le plus. On était le 14 février et comme tous les ans James Potter allait la harceler encore plus que d'habitude, oui c'était possible, pour qu'elle sorte avec lui.

Chaque année à la même date, il lui envoyait des lettres, des cupidons, des mots d'amour, l'appelait sans cesse dans les couloirs, mettait tous les élèves et les professeurs qu'il croisait à contribution.

Pour Lily, le 14 février était devenu un enfer, ce jour là, il était partout et elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

Sachant ce qui l'attendait, elle ne voulait pas se lever mais elle n'avait pas le choix car la Saint Valentin tombait un vendredi, elle devait donc se rendre en cours.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Sharon l'appeler à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins.

-Lily ! Tu ne vas pas me croire, lève-toi vite ! C'est un miracle !

-Sharon laisse moi dormir…

-Même si je te dis que cette année, il n'y a aucune carte, ni aucune rose au pied de ton lit et que le dortoir n'est pas envahie par les cupidons de James !

-Quoi ?!

Lily ouvrit rapidement les rideaux et se leva d'un bond, elle fut heureuse de constater que Sharon disait vrai, pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en sa meilleure amie mais Potter était bien capable de l'avoir corrompu !

Le cœur léger, Lily attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle avec Sharon, elle fut surprise de ne voir aucune inscription au dessus de la table des Gryffondors ni aucune fleur qui tombait du plafond, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Pour une fois, James Potter avait décidé de la laisser tranquille un jour de Saint Valentin.

Il fallait avouer qu'il s'était calmé cette année, il ne la harcelait plus autant et ils arrivaient de plus en plus souvent à communiquer normalement, sans cris, sans « Evans sors avec moi » à chaque fin de phrase, comme deux personnes civilisées et normales tout simplement.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle jeta un regard dans sa direction mais il ne faisait pas attention à elle, elle aurait été transparente, le résultat aurait été le même.

Dans la journée, pas une seule fois il ne lui accorda un regard. Même si sa journée avait été calme, Lily devait avouer que ne pas sentir l'attention de James sur elle la perturbait et la rendait triste.

Peut être que si pour cette Saint Valentin, il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, elle aurait dit oui. Il avait tellement changé en un an que Lily était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais c'était trop tard, elle commençait à l'aimer quand lui laissait tomber toute possibilité d'avenir à ses côtés.

Malgré tout, pas fierté, Lily refusait d'aller lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle aurait de quoi alors que cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle affirmait le détester ?

Elle marchait seule dans les couloirs pour retourner à la Salle Commune, en effet Sharon n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Et cela se comprenait, dans la journée Sirius Black lui avait enfin demandé de sortir avec lui alors que cela faisait plus trois mois qu'ils se tournaient autour.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer dans une salle de classe vide.

Elle voulu crier mais une deuxième main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Elle n'y voyait rien mais reconnu la personne à son odeur et cessa aussitôt de se débattre.

-Mais Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser passer une Saint Valentin sans venir te voir ?

-C'aurait été trop beau…

-Hé, c'est méchant ce que tu dis là !

-Excuse moi Potter, mais entre être harcelée et être tranquille, moi je préfère être tranquille !

-Tu ne peux pas dire que je t'ai harcelée aujourd'hui…

-Non c'est sûr.

-Lily, c'est notre dernière Saint Valentin à Poudlard, peut être la dernière que je vais passer près de toi. Alors laisse moi une chance, laisse moi te prouver que je t'aime vraiment. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Lily, depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai conscience d'être à la limite du harcèlement, mais je n'y peux rien, Lily tu es mon obsession. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te montrer à quel point je t'aime. J'aimerais tant que mon amour soit réciproque, tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. J'aimerais tant pouvoir un jour te demander en mariage et que ce jour là tu dises « oui ». J'aimerais tant que plus tard tu sois la mère de mes enfants. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je t'aime. Je t'aime Lily, accordes moi une chance, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Pour une fois, crois en moi, crois en nous, crois en un avenir que nous pourrions avoir tous les deux. Laisse-moi gouter au plaisir de vivre à tes côtés. Laisse-moi passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime Lily et ça, ça ne changera jamais.

-James… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu quatre ans pour me faire cette déclaration ?

-Parce que quand tu es près de moi, je perds tous mes moyens, je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots à la suite. Tu n'imagines même pas l'effort que j'ai dû faire pour te dire tout ça.

-Si j'imagine très bien, parce que quand tu es là, je ne sais rien faire d'autre que m'énerver. Et pourtant je ne devrais pas parce que ça fait un moment que cette chance j'ai envie de te la donner.

-Vraiment ? Tu… tu me laisse ma chance ?

-Oui. Parce que je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu de temps mais… moi aussi je t'aime James.

-Je…

Incapable de trouver une phrase correcte, il fit le pas que le séparait d'elle, se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un moment et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils dirent d'une même voix :

-Je t'aime.

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Cette Saint Valentin était la plus belle qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécue. Et jamais il n'y eu d'autres 14 février qu'ils ne passèrent pas ensemble.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous Ju'


End file.
